Split Personalities
by LadyTrampleton
Summary: England and Norway didn't learn from their last magical mistake, only this time it's Germany and Japan who get caught in the crossfire. Rated M for some swearing and some lemony goodness with multiple pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I just wanted to give a little warning before you start reading and it's about Google Translate. I have a real issue with Google Translate. As a linguist myself - an unconevntial one but still a linguist - it really annoys me, because it's pants. It pays no attention to grammer, syntax etc. If I could I would avoid it...

However, as I - unfortunately - only speak English and I don't know anyone who speaks Norwegian/German/Japanese to pester, I have to use it. I've tried to use other sources, but Google Translate was the most easy to access. Thus, if there are any ridiculous errors in this story, please do let me know and I will change it to the correct way. I'm of the firm belief that computers can never replace human interpreters and translators... Google Translate has proved it to me.

Anyway, enough of me. Please enjoy the story! ^_^

* * *

><p><span>Chapter I<span>

It was 04:39am in Leuven, Belgium. The night air was warm as the night-goers stumbled through the cobbled streets. Girls in skimpy dresses and high-heels teetered passed in cliques, laughing loudly, drunk with the evening and alcohol. Groups of men eyed them as they went by, faces leering openly and shouting lewd invitations. Bass-heavy music thumped through the district, tempting the people of Belgium to come out and dance their cares away. Inside a club, two nations sat at the bar, shoulders hunched and eyes slightly glazed. The bar was lined with empty glasses of varying shapes and sizes. They still wore their uniforms; they had wandered into the club after the world meeting had finished and had been there ever since. Now thoroughly inebriated, the pair were considering how to get back to their hotel... and where the hotel was.

The world meeting had originally been planned for the city of Brussels, the obvious choice. However, during the preparations, it was discovered that a few nations – namely France, Spain and Prussia, who else? – had been banned from the city, due to some inappropriate escapades in the past. Leuven was chosen as the next closest city to the capital. It also boasted a lively 'bar scene,' another reason for its choice. Not that this appealed to many nations, but Leuven also had a rich history, especially academically. This was the 'official' reason for its choice.

With a last gulp of his drink, England sighed and shifted on his stool. His eyes were heavy and his body felt stiff from sitting at the bar for over six hours. Today's meeting had been one of the most boring he's been to in many years. The host had been very courteous and pleasant towards her fellow nations and the meeting had gone well for the first two hours. That was until Germany had begun to talk. Normally the nation would be blunt, direct and concise with his speeches, but today... something had obviously irritated him and he had to pass that irritation onto the other nations. It was not often that Germany could irritate England, but when he did, he did it well. That man could be so annoying it made England want to slap him! He couldn't just get angry and express it as the other nations did. No he had to bottle it up and release it passively.

Gritting his teeth, England ran a hand through his blond hair. He hadn't planned to end up in a bar, but it a better alternative than brooding in his hotel room. And there was nothing else to do. The other nations had all disappeared as quickly as he had, all were eager to see what Leuven had to offer. England should have felt the same. Instead, he was growing more sullen about tomorrow's meeting. He dreaded having to sit through another moment of boring talks and proposals.

"Today's meeting still getting to you?" his companion asked, snapping England out of his dour thoughts. Norway sat, leaning heavily on the bar, glass in hand and wobbling on his stool. His beret was askew and he blinking slowly, trying to stay awake.

England sighed again, rubbing his temples. "I guess so. I'm not looking forward to more of Germany's pessimism tomorrow. If only he could learn to cheer up a bit, miserable bastard..."

"Maybe this will cheer you up. Look over there," Norway muttered. He pointed to a gaggle of Belgian girls, laughing and cheering as they left the club. Before they opened the door, a gust of wind appeared from nowhere, lifting their skimpy dresses up to their waists and exposing their even skimpier underwear. Utterly embarrassed, they pushed their dresses back down and fled from the club. Hoots of drunken joy followed them out and England found himself joining in. The sight had definitely cheered him up. At his side Norway smirked.

"I thought you might like that," Norway mumbled around his glass. "Forget about the meeting, tomorrow we'll be so hungover we'll sleep through most of it. Just like Greece."

"Heh... you're right," England muttered, his eyes lingering on the exit. A wave of fatigued suddenly swamped him; it was time to head back to his room. "Anyway, Germany wouldn't be the same if he lost all his inhibitions and didn't play by the rules," England added, pushing his glasses away.

Norway laughed as he downed the remains of his drink. He slid off his stool and leaned against the bar, stretching lithely. England let his eyes wander over the Norwegian's frame. Denmark wasn't around to object.

"Could you imagine Germany without his up-tight demeanour?" Norway asked as he leaned against the bar. "Have you ever seen him smile?"

"I'm sure Italy has," England answered. He slowly pushed himself to his feet. "Maybe Prussia too. Other than them... well I've never seen Germany look anything other than stern. Is that a Germanic thing? I've never seen Austria or Switzerland smile either."

"I've always thought the same of Japan," Norway said. He stumbled forwards, nearly landing on the dance floor. Luckily England managed to catch him in time and tuck an arm around his waist, guiding him slowly to the exit. "Did he ever smile when you were together?" he continued, as if nothing had happened.

"Sometimes," England answered, pushing the door of the club open. The warm air felt blissful on his skin. If he could, he would curl up and sleep on the pavement, but he knew that was his beer-jacket talking. The hotel wasn't that far... well... he thought it was close.

Norway began to giggle as England dragged him along the street. "Really? He smiled? I thought his manners and culture prevented any emotions."

Somehow, England found himself laughing. "Not always, only when it was appropriate." Norway laughed, his feet catching on the pavement. He tried to stop but England gave him a harsh tug to spur him on. It was late and the buildings were blurring into one. It couldn't be that far to the hotel...

"Could you imagine him letting loose?" Norway asked, hanging from England's shoulders. "Japan and Germany on a drinking session? That would be worth watching."

"Germany gets drunk, just not in front of many people." At least, that's what he heard from Prussia.

"Can you imagine them being that way at the meeting? Now that would be something to see!"

"I'd pay good money to see that," England agreed, brows furrowed in concentration. The building ahead looked vaguely like their hotel. Judging by the state of Norway, it would have to do.

It took several attempts to drag the thoroughly inebriated Norway up the stone stairs and into the hotel reception. Porters tried to stop the nations until England snarled and flashed his hotel key, ID badge and middle finger at them. They took the hint and backed away, trying to discern how much of England's words were curses. The bellboy in the elevator stayed silent as Norway slowly sank to the floor, babbling quietly yet managing to create red stars that popped on impact. England leaned against the elevator rail, trying not to vomit when the elevator juddered into life. The Norwegian began to mumble in his own language until the elevator stopped suddenly, causing him to tumble forwards into the bellboy. England only caught a few words of Norwegian, his brain too muddled to translate properly. Something about two halves of a whole?

With the bellboy's help, England managed to lift Norway onto his back and carry him along the corridor. It took several attempts to find the correct door number, but eventually England managed to find his hotel room and after fumbling with the lock, stumbled inside with Norway on his back. England had been very lucky with his room; it was more like a small apartment than hotel room. He had a small kitchen/dining area with a sofa-bed and TV with a separate bedroom and shower. It would have been perfect, except there was only a single bed. And England was too tired to pull out the sofa-bed and find an extra duvet and pillows.

As England dumped Norway onto the bed, the nation started to giggle again. England could feel the haze of sleep settle over him as he tugged off the Norwegian's boots, followed by his own. As England settled into bed – without removing his uniform, he was too tired to even attempt it – Norway tugged on his sleeve. When England moved his arm, Norway laid his head on England's chest. Too drunk and too tired to care, England allowed him to use his chest as a pillow.

"Hey Eng, I just made a spell in the elevator," Norway slurred with an inane grin. He roughly tugged the cross hairpin from his hair and threw it onto the floor.

"Oh yeah?" England asked drowsily as he pulled the bed sheets over them both.

"Heh, Germany and Japan will be shocked tomorrow."

Somewhere in the back of England's mind, an alarm bell rang. He should have asked Norway what he meant, and remind him of what happened last time they messed around with magic when drunk. He should have. However, tucked in a comfy and warm bed, fatigued from drink and jet-lag, the nation didn't question what his friend meant. Instead he wrapped an arm around Norway's shoulders and closed his eyes, leaning his cheek against the top of Norway's head.

"Night Nor," was all he said as the stars began to disappear in the pre-dawn.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

The alarm clock rang at precisely 07:30am, a loud and high-pitched ring that sounded like an old fashioned telephone. With a grumble, Germany flipped over in his bed and pressed the 'off' button. He blinked several times, trying to bring himself to his senses. Faint sunlight was peeking through the curtains in his small hotel room, casting strange shapes against the magnolia walls. Was it truly morning already? Gradually, Germany's awareness returned and he lay still, savouring the warmth of the bed. The mattress was tough and gave little comfort, but he preferred it that way.

Yesterday had not been a good day. It was not far to Belgium from his home, so Germany had allocated enough time the night before the trip to pack and ensure he had the correct documentation. The night before had gone perfectly, everything had been made ready and he had looked forward to a peaceful morning. That was until Prussia had crept into his room and caused chaos. Documents were taken out of Germany's suitcase and hidden in Prussia's bedroom, while his clothes were hidden inside the garden shed and his train tickets 'accidently' caught alight.

Needless to say, Germany was not impressed when he awoke. Prussia declaring his 'awesomeness at causing mischief and pissing off West' had only made the situation worse. Several frantic phone-calls later, Germany had managed to convince the train company to let him on the train without tickets. He had even managed to find his missing documents after chasing Prussia into his brother's bedroom with a blunt weapon in hand. However, his clothes were dirty and wet from spending the night in the shed. Thus, Germany had to throw whatever spare clothes he had into his travel case and dash to the station. He barely made it in time.

He had hoped to relax a little on the train ride; however Prussia managed to prevent that. Not only did he gloat the entire way that he had been ready before Germany – to which Germany had practically burst a blood vessel in irritation – but he started to recount loudly the times he had beat up Austria and claimed 'vital regions.' Naturally when Germany had arrived at the meeting, his was in a foul mood and the only way to be rid of it was to pass it onto the other nations.

But today was a brand new day and while Germany wasn't expecting much, he prayed it would go better than yesterday. At least he had his own hotel room for escaping if necessary.

As he ran a hand over his face, Germany felt warmth from a body next to him. He sighed and shook his head, slightly surprised he hadn't noticed it before. He must have slept soundly last night as he hadn't heard anyone creep in.

_Verdammt,__ Italy __has __snuck __into __my __bed __again, _Germany thought, rolling his eyes. _If __I__'__ve__ told __him __once, __I__'__ve __told __him-_

"Guten Morgen."

_...Prussia? I thought he was sharing a room with France and Spain? It feels more like him than Italy though. But that voice is too deep. It sounds like..._

A hand trailed along Germany's leg and dipped under his shorts. Outraged, Germany threw the covers off and brought his arm up, ready to punch whoever dared-

He stared into blue eyes framed by blond hair with lips that curved into a smile. Germany froze in shock, fist poised to strike.

He was staring at a perfect copy of himself.

0O0

Japan bolted upright from his bed, heart rattling against his chest. His black hair was ruffled and his yukata askew from a rough night's sleep. He clutched his chest, his heart threatening to burst from his ribcage. He was in the room next to Germany and had heard him scream. There was only silence now, making Japan doubt what he had heard. Bleary-eyed, he searched for his watch. He squinted at the face, trying to see the hands in the dim light. 07:30am... Thuds and thumps caused the thin wall of Japan's room to vibrate, followed by curses and shouts of indignation. Taking a deep breath, Japan tried to calm his erratic heartbeat. Obviously Italy had sneaked into Germany's room again.

With a yawn, Japan stretched and rubbed his shoulders. There was no way he would be able to return to sleep with Germany making all that noise. He had tried on previous occasions, but it never worked. Instead, Japan swung his legs over the edge of the bed and rubbed his eyes. He had not slept well and could have used the extra half an hour he had planned. But seeing as he was awake, he should get up and start getting ready for the long meeting ahead. His stomach growled angrily as he stretched once more.

"Ohayou-gozaimasu," he muttered to himself, hoping the sound of a voice would chase away the remains of sleep. The time difference was really affecting him this time.

"Ohayou-gozaimasu," a voice behind him replied.

Japan's blood ran cold and his eyes grew wide. Someone was in his room. Someone was in his bed! Someone who could speak Japanese...

_Someone__ is __in __my __room, _he thought as adrenaline caused his hands to shake. _How __did __they __get __in __without __waking __me? __How __did __I __not __realise __someone __was __there? __What __do __I__ do?__ This __is __so __embarrassing! __Who __could __it __be? __Why __are __they __here?__ How __long __have __they __been __there? __Did __they __see __me__ sleeping __all __night? __Oh __this __is _so _embarrassing!_

"Kūfuku?" the voice asked. Japan heard sheets rustling behind him and the mattress squeak. He took a deep breath, hoping his heart wouldn't give out. Two shocks in one morning was far too much for his old body.

_Who ever __it __is, __they __sound __remarkably __like __me._With a gulp, Japan turned to face his intruder.

Japan's mouth fell open. Sitting in his bed with sheets wrapped around his waist was a black haired, dark eyed man with pale skin and no yukata. The man smirked and ran a hand through his ruffled hair. He was an exact replica of Japan.

Japan crashed to the floor with a loud thud as he fainted.

0O0

A loud crash woke England from his sleep. His eyes flew open, only to close again. He had only had two and a half hours of sleep. He groaned when he heard another crash, and another. It sounded as if it was coming from the corridor. Looking down, England saw Norway was asleep on his chest, hair messed and a trail of drool forming at the corner of his mouth.

_How__ did __that __happen? _England thought to himself as his eyes closed again. England was too weary to care about the drool on his jacket, though he should push Norway off. He was dribbling on England's pyjamas after all... but he was tired... and the bed was so very comfy... and warm...

Another crash sounded, this one louder than the previous ones. It jolted England out of his sleep, waking him with a start. Somehow, he managed to push Norway off his chest and sit up. The room spun and he slid down onto the floor, trying not to vomit. The crash sounded again.

England groaned as he slowly pushed himself to his feet. He felt incredibly delicate! He winced as another crash sounded. He heard Norway mutter a complaint behind him. The nation pulled the covers over his head and rolled onto his side. In the dim light England groped around looking for something to cover himself. He found his dressing-gown and tried to tug it on. Only then did he realise he wasn't wearing pyjamas, but his uniform. England stumbled over to the door as the thumping continued. Every thump created a jolt of pain shoot through his head.

"England! Open the door verdammt!" someone shouted.

His brain still half-asleep, England tugged open the door, scratching his head and trying to appear awake. "Uh... what? I'm sorry I'm la-"

England's words faltered as he stood in his doorway, eyes flicking from person to person. There were two Germanys and two Japans standing by front of his door. Two wore their usual outfits; the others wore suit trousers and shirts with ties. One Germany looked incredibly angry and one Japan looked so embarrassed he was on the verge of tears. Their counterparts looked bored. England shook his head, hoping it would make his eyes would work properly. No, he was still seeing double.

"There are... four of you..." he stated slowly, feeling slightly dizzy. "Am I still drunk?"

One of the Germany's – the angry looking one in the uniform – sighed. "I should have known alcohol would be involved," he muttered. "Ja, there are four of us!"

"Lighten up," the second Germany said, much to England's surprise. "You always wanted to be less angry," he added, slipping an arm across the angry Germany's shoulders.

"Be quiet!" the angry Germany snapped, shoving him away. "And I said before, don't touch me!"

"I like it when Germany gets all red in the face," muttered one of the Japans. He bit his bottom lip in approval as he watched the two Germanys begin to scuffle.

"Please refrain from making such remarks," the Japan in uniform said hurriedly. Somehow he managed to turn an even deeper shade of red.

England threw up his hands. "Alright calm down Germanys!" he shouted. That wasn't a good idea; England winced at the sound of his own voice. Thankfully the two Germanys did stop fighting and looked at him expectantly. England opened his mouth to speak, but someone appeared behind him, stumbling and groaning as they came.

"Who is it Eng?" Norway grumbled. He sounded half asleep.

"Germany, Japan and their... other halves?" he called over his shoulder, keeping his eyes on the four nations.

Norway appeared at England's side rubbing sleep from his eyes. His uniform was creased and his hair even more of a mess. "Japan doesn't have... oh. I see," he said, eyeing the scene before him.

"Mmm... Norge... haven't had you in a while," muttered one of the Germanys, leering over Norway's body with a smirk.

"I said be quiet!" the other snapped.

"Igirsu looks yummy all dishevelled," one of the Japans said, licking his lips. England was still too sleepy and surprised by the multiple nations to be embarrassed by the comment.

"Please don't say such things!" the Japan in uniform cried, raising his hands to try and stop his double from ogling. The other Japan merely pushed his hands aside to continue his assessment.

"I've had him before though," the double sighed with a shake of his head. His eyes moved to Norway, who stood at England's side. "What about Noruu? He'd be a new experience."

"Please! No more!" cried the uniformed Japan, hiding his face in his hands instead.

"You know, it's been a while since England and I were together," one of the Germanys put in with a smirk. "How about it?"

"Shut up!" yelled the Germany in uniform, his face red with anger and fists clenched.

"I think you should all come inside and calm down," England said with a hand on his head, trying to ease the headache he felt forming behind his eyes. Norway nodded and stepped aside to allow the four men in, his eyes dropping to the ground. Aside from his silence, England couldn't find any sign that Norway was surprised by what he had seen.

"Danke."

"Arigato-gozaimasu."

England stepped aside to allow the four nations inside his room. As they passed, he met Norway's gaze. The Nordic nation shook his head slowly and closed his eyes. The meaning was clear.

_We are in so much trouble._

* * *

><p>Translations that may or may not be accurate:<p>

Guten morgen - Good morning

Ohayou-gozaimasu - Good morning

Kūfuku? - Hungry?

Verdammt – Damn it

Danke – Thanks

Argiato-gozaimasu – Thank you very much


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III

It was now 08:10. England, Norway, the real Germany and the real Japan were all seated at the small kitchen table in England's hotel room. The doubles were seated on either side of the sofa and had been told to maintain at least an arm's length from each other. England had a cup of tea nestled between his hands, but didn't feel like drinking it. Both he and Norway were feeling the effect of last night's drinking session. Norway was looking pale and was refusing any form of food or drink, while England was trying his hardest to stay awake, which his headache was helping to do.

As the four nations waited for room service to bring up their breakfasts, Germany and Japan had recounted how they had both woken to find their doubles next to them in bed. There was no indication of how they got there; neither remembered any bad dreams or waking in the night. After the initial shock, Germany had told his double to stay put while he went to find someone to help. He had heard movement in Japan's room, so had gone inside only to find he was passed out on the floor with his double standing over his body looking puzzled. Germany had managed to somehow wake Japan and together they had gotten their doubles dressed – both flushed a dusky pink at that part of the story – and had dragged them up to England's room. They had assumed that it was England's fault, as he was the only one who could make such a thing happen. It was also like him to make stupid mistakes with his magic when drunk.

Throughout the story-telling, England had kept a pointed gaze on Norway. Towards the end he started to drum his fingers on the table, irritation plain on his face. "You will be surprised to find that this is not my doing," he said sharply when Germany and Japan had finished. All eyes swung towards Norway, who looked down at his interlocked hands.

"I didn't mean any harm," Norway began quietly. "I only meant to bring those... _qualities_... that you both hide to the front, so to speak. I didn't mean to split you both into two entities. I guess the alcohol had something to do with that."

"Hidden qualities?" Germany repeated, looking suspicious. "You mean the parts of our personalities we keep a tight check on? That parts that we don't want others to see?" Norway nodded at his statement.

"Why would you want to do that?" Japan asked. He seemed genuinely confused.

Norway squirmed a little in his seat. "Well... we thought it would be... interesting to see you act differently at the meeting today. You are both very... reserved... we thought it would be-"

"You're one to talk," Germany interrupted. "Maybe you should have spelled yourself Norway!"

"I didn't mean-"

"I know what you meant, but look at what has happened!" Germany gestured to the two doubles on the sofa. Both waved in acknowledgement and make explicit gestures with their mouths and hands. Everyone in the room blushed and averted their gaze, making the doubles chuckle.

"So shameless," Japan muttered into his lap.

At that moment there was a knock on the room door. Germany leapt from his seat and dragged his double into England's bedroom with a panicked look on his face, slamming the door behind him. Japan also leapt up from his seat, but instead pushed his double down behind the sofa. When they were both hidden, England answered the door, opening it only a fraction just in case it was another nation. There was no telling what would happen if France, Spain or Prussia found out what had happened... England breathed a sigh of relief when it turned out to be a maid with their breakfast. She wheeled in a trolley full of food and smiled, leaving quickly after England pressed a few Euros into her hand.

Japan practically fell from his hiding place with his double draped all over his frame, hands roaming and lips locked in a passionate embrace. Somehow, Japan managed to push his double off and force him to sit back down on the sofa. They both spoke in very fast Japanese, so fast that England couldn't translate in time. With a blush and a cough, Japan straightened his uniform and settled back onto his chair.

Germany's double then appeared, strolling from England's bedroom looking very pleased with himself. His tie was missing and the top two buttons of his shirt were undone. The real Germany followed him out, looking very dishevelled and out of breath. His hair was a mess and his uniform practically pulled apart. He glared at his double as he rearranged his uniform, who merely blew a kiss as he took his seat on the sofa. Germany was bright red as he sat down at the table.

"Look there's no point arguing about this," England started when Germany's blushes had receded. "What's done is done. We just need to find a way to undo this as quickly as possible. Nor, do you remember the details of the spell?"

With a sigh, Norway shook his head. "I'll do my best to remember, but-"

"We have to be at the meeting in half an hour," Japan interjected glancing at his watch. "Can this be undone before then?"

"I doubt it," Norway muttered. England sighed and nodded his head in agreement. Spells couldn't be undone in a hurry. There was no telling what could happen with a rushed counter-spell.

"Until then, what shall we do?" England asked.

The sofa gave a strange squeak and all heads turned. The two doubles had met in the middle of the sofa, both kneeling and French-kissing furiously. Japan's double had his hands locked behind Germany's counterpart's head, while the latter was snaking his hands underneath Japan's double's shirt. The four nations rushed over to pull the doubles apart, England and Germany pulling Germany's double, while Japan and Norway struggled with Japan's.

"Are you two always like this underneath?" England asked as he tugged the double away by his arms. Germany and Japan didn't answer, but looked away in embarrassment. Eventually they had Germany's double seated at the table, while Japan's double had the sofa. The four nations stood in between the frisky doubles, keeping them apart.

"We've warned them about this behaviour," Germany said, raking a hand through his hair in exasperation. "But I don't know how long they will... keep to themselves."

"I am so embarrassed," Japan said quietly, hands in his lap and avoid eye-contact with everyone in the room. "Please accept my apologies for anything my... double does."

"Does that give me free-reign to do what I wish?" the other Japan asked with a raise of his eyebrow. He leaned forwards on the sofa, his eyes gleaming. "Because right now, I'm very horn-"

"No it doesn't!" England snapped, his patience wearing thin. He rubbed his temple with one hand, then crossed his arms. "Until this mess is sorted out, I suggest you keep your respective doubles in your room. We'll figure something out after the meeting."

"Nein," Germany interjected. He mimicked England's pose. "You and Norway created this mess; you should both look after them. Besides, if left to their own devices, they would cause chaos. Mine almost-" Germany stopped speaking as a blush dusked his cheeks.

"You wouldn't have complained if it was Italy," his double purred, draping himself over Germany's frame. He winked and smiled seductively at his counterpart. Germany growled and pushed his double back down onto the kitchen chair. The double merely smirked at him.

"That has to be one of the strangest things I've seen," England heard Norway mutter. He was inclined to agree.

"Anyway, you two have to stay and look after them," Germany continued.

"It's your double," England replied. He found it strange that he actually wanted to attend the meeting this morning. He grabbed a slice of toast from the breakfast trolley and grimaced when it turned out to be cold.

"Doubles that you and Norway created," Germany countered with a glare. "Being hungover does not excuse your duties."

"Get Prussia or France to do it, they would gladly play with the doubles," Norway offered.

"That would be a _really_ bad idea," Germany mumbled with a shake of his head.

England sighed, admitting defeat. The whole situation was partly his fault and he should make amends for what he and Norway had done, no matter how much being a nanny galled him.

"Fine," Norway announced before England spoke. He ran a hand over his eyes and scowled. "We'll babysit your doubles while you're at the meeting. You can let Belgium know we won't be attending, and make up a decent excuse."

Germany made a non-committal sound as he made his way out of England's room. Japan bowed deeply before hurrying after him, but managed to close the door quietly. England sighed and turned to face the doubles, already starting to regret his decision. They were still seated in their correct places, but had began to flail and sulk like teenagers.

"I'm going back to my room," Norway announced, his hand already on the door handle. Panic gripped England's spine.

"What? But you said-"

"Don't worry, I'll be back," Norway said over his shoulder as he headed out of the room. "I need my coffee and a shower. I'll bring some coffee back for us both. I'm sure you can handle the doubles for a while." The door closed with a loud crash. England was alone.

Turning slowly, England gulped. The doubles were sighing loudly and slamming their heels on the floor. England took a deep breath and began to search for something to keep them occupied. He'd been with America for part of his 'teenage years.' Surely this couldn't be that different, despite having to deal with two teenagers instead of one.

How hard could it be?

0O0

The kettle clicked and England sighed as he sat at the rickety table, head in his hands. He felt nauseous and had a splitting headache; even the tiniest sound made the pounding pain worse. Water hadn't helped, and the amount of tablets he needed to take to be rid of the pain would be medically impossible with alcohol still in his system. He muttered curses under his breath. Not for the first time, he promised he would never drink again. From the tiny living room, shouted curses in German and Japanese floated through, followed by frantic tapping of game controllers. Gun shots, car engines and loud explosions all made England's headache worse. Stiffly, he rose and poured the water for his tea. Today he would be having it strong, although when Norway returned he would share his friend's coffee.

Norway had been gone for about an hour now and a maid had returned to take away the breakfast trolley. England had managed to shower and change into simpler clothes during that time; he had made sure the bathroom was locked and even placed a chair under the door-handle, just in case. He now wore black jeans and a green collared shirt, grateful he didn't have to wear his creased and dirty uniform. He had brought normal clothes along hoping to visit the tourist spots in Leuven, however his hangover had foiled that plan. The doubles had eyed him hungrily when he had emerged from his bedroom, but England had threatened them with magic if they dared do anything.

When his tea was brewed, England leaned against the wall, keeping an eye on the two 'nations' that were battling it out using one of America's video-games. England was now grateful his ex-ward had left them at his house last week; at least he had something to keep the doppelgangers occupied while he waited for Norway to return. Germany was sitting hunched over with elbows resting on his knees, his eyes narrowed with focus. Japan on the other hand was leaning back into the sofa, mildly interested in the game. It was obvious who was the more experienced gamer.

"Arschloch, das war mein Schuss!" shouted Germany, his face a mask of stern concentration and blond hair slightly ruffled. He didn't take his eyes from the small TV, so focused we he on winning.

"Dono yōna haisha," came Japan's cool reply as he smirked, fingers tapping the controller at lightning speed. England spoke enough German and knew enough Japanese to get the drift of their conversation.

England tried to keep a watchful eye on the pair, but his thoughts began to wander. Instead he stared into his tea, his eyes glazing over as he lost himself in deep thought.

_I can't believe Norway managed to create a spell like this. I know we've made some mistakes in the past with our magic, but it's normally ourselves who are the targets. Germany and Japan were in their rooms; how did Norway get the spell on them from so far away? My magic has certain limitations, doesn't his? I'm also surprised Germany didn't beat us to a pulp when he woke up with his double! That couldn't have been an easy thing to deal with. _

England took a sip of tea. It was still hot.

_I can't imagine I'm missing much from the meeting. I hope that America got my text and doesn't come barging in looking for me. The last thing I need his for him to discover what has happened. It would be all over the world in minutes! Japan would never forgive me if that happened, and goodness only knows what Germany would do..._

A lack of explosions and strange slapping noises brought England out of his thoughts. He looked up to the doubles and his mouth dropped open.

Japan was straddling Germany's lap and they were locked in a very passionate kiss with hands trailing over their bodies.

"Oi! Oi stop that!" England spluttered, setting his tea down. He stormed over and pulled Japan off Germany, earning glares. "You've already been warned about that! Don't do it, especially not in my room!"

Japan huffed and pulled himself free from England's hold, making a pointed effort in rearranging his shirt. "Are you jealous England?" he asked with a devilish grin.

"Want to join in, is that it?" Germany asked, smirking from where he sat. He rubbed his thighs suggestively. England was more surprised than excited by the sight. _Germany is capable of being sexy? _

"No I don't," England stated, hoping he wasn't blushing at his naughty thought.

"Igirisu is lonely," Japan cooed, from his side. "We can keep you company."

"I said no. Go back to your video game." England turned to go, but large hands wrapped around his wrist, pulling him over to the sofa.

"The game is boring, we want to play with something else," Germany muttered into England's ear as he pulled him down. His arms snaked around England's waist, effectively pinning him onto Germany's lap and against his chest.

Before England could protest, Germany had cupped England's chin and tilted his head to one side, allowing easy access to his neck. His other hand snaked under England's shirt, reaching up to flick a nipple. England hated his body for reacting to the double's touch. He shivered and felt something in his pants twitch to life.

"I said... ah fuck... no... let go of me," England forced out, his heart beating faster as panic crept in. He grabbed Germany's wrist and tried to pull his hand away. Instead, the double nimbly interlocked his fingers with England's, effectively trapping his hand against his own chest.

"Igirisu makes such cute noises," Japan's double murmured from the floor, his fingers nimbly undoing the button on England's jeans. He had knelt between England's legs and was now deftly unzipping his jeans.

"No, stop this!" England yelled. He tried to kick Japan away, but the double merely wriggled closer, stopping any further attempts.

"You say no, but down here you say yes. Which is it?" Japan smirked, trailing his hands along England's thighs.

England's reply caught in his throat as Germany pulled their faces together and kissed him, his tongue exploring England's mouth with eagerness. Some of England's resolve fell away for a moment, until he remembered who it was kissing him. With his free hand, England tried to push Germany away, but that hand was also caught and held to the side.

_No! I don't want this, _England thought, trying to wriggle free. _My god, this is Germany! The man who would sooner cut his wrists than express any emotion other than anger. And he is kissing me! And Japan! He has never been so forward, not even when we were together!_

"Don't fight it," Germany's double breathed against his lips, "you know you want this. When will you ever get a chance like this with the normal Germany and Japan?"

Japan's double dipped his hands underneath the hem of England's boxers. All reasoning fled his mind as he felt his underwear tugged gently downwards. He shivered as Japan's slender hand wrapped around his arousal.

England breathed a final plea for mercy before he gave in. "Please... Don't!"

The door swung open.

* * *

><p>Translations that may or may not be accurate:<p>

Arschloch, das war mein Schuss - Arsehole, that was my shot

Dono yōna haisha – Whatever loser

A big thank you to Ninja Lady Jae for help with the German translations ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV

With a final check of his watch, Norway closed his hotel door. It was 10:26am and the other nations should soon be stopping for a break. Pocketing his card key, Norway made his way back to England's room. He had managed to have a long, cold shower – which vaguely helped him to wake up – and change into normal clothes. He had wanted to wear his usual uniform, but it was far too creased and smelled like a mixture of alcohol, cigarette smoke and perspiration. Instead, he wore jeans and a beige jumper, coupled with his usual hairpin. He still felt nauseous and as if he could sleep for a week, but three cups of black coffee was helping him to stay awake. He needed all his wits about if he was to help look after Germany and Japan's wayward doubles.

Norway had text his fellow Nordics to let them know he would not be attending the meeting. He had additionally text Sweden and Finland asking them to stop Denmark from coming to his room. He didn't give a reason, but promised a month's supply of salmiakki or whatever they wished if it was done. Finland had replied to say they would try. Norway remembered – with a slight blush – what happened last time he wasn't at a meeting.

_And__ that __time __was __a__ magical __mess __too, _he thought as he wandered through the corridors, clutching a packet of coffee beans. He would need to keep his strength up.

Norway knew he should have felt more guilt at what he had caused. He should have been humbled by Germany's earlier words, but honestly... he just didn't care. Yes he had caused the problem, but... it wasn't so bad. He had managed to get out of yet another boring world meeting and... if he was being truthful, it had been very interesting to see the other side of Japan and Germany. Norway chuckled as he remembered England's face when all four had appeared at his door. Norway did feel some guilt at that; they had instantly suspected England as the culprit. But still... a slutty Germany and Japan? That was hilarious! If only he was in a better state, he would appreciate it more.

Shaking his head, Norway rounded the corner to England's room. As his friend had said earlier, what was done was done. Throughout his long shower, Norway had tried to remember exactly what he had said last night. Unfortunately, he couldn't remember much; he couldn't even remember where he had been when he created the spell. He hoped that it would come back to him during the day, if babysitting the doubles didn't take up too much time.

Norway didn't bother announcing that he had returned. Instead he just opened the door, knowing it would be unlocked. As the door swung open, Norway stepped inside... and froze.

"Hva...?" he muttered, taking in the scene before him.

There were three people sitting very closely together on the sofa. England was sitting in Germany's lap, his shirt open with Japan between his legs, doing-

"Hey, get off him!" Norway shouted, kicking the door shut with his foot and dropping his coffee onto the table. He grabbed Japan's double by the shoulders and pulled him back, feet dragging across the floor. The double spoke in rapid Japanese, which Norway assumed involved several curses.

England managed to push himself out of Germany's embrace and hurriedly corrected his clothing. Germany's double groaned at the loss of contact, but started to laugh when Japan's double punched Norway on the arm as he flailed. Norway tried to catch England's gaze, but he had turned to face away from everyone. Norway saw his neck and ears were bright red.

"Care to explain what was going on England?" Norway asked. He put his hands on his hips.

"Don't blame him," Germany's double said, picking up a discarded game controller. He un-paused the video game and began to play, seeming completely unfazed by being caught in the act. "He put up a good fight. We were bored and wanted to play with him."

"Properly play with him," Japan's double added as he joined Germany on the sofa. He found his controller and began to play, staring intently at the TV screen. "Not fair! You started before me!"

Norway stared incredulously at the doubles. They had just been found in a compromising position and their reaction was to play America's stupid video game? Well... it was how Germany and Japan would act if they didn't care about their reputations. Norway shook his head, the logic making his head hurt. Instead, he stood next to England, who was staring out of the window. He was no longer red, but he did look incredibly ashamed.

"When Germany and Japan said 'babysit,' they did not mean that England!" Norway muttered.

"I know!" he hissed. "They were kissing on the sofa and I went to break them up, only I got pulled into it. You know how strong Germany is! And Japan is very nimble!"

"Yes I saw," Norway retorted sarcastically with a shake of his head. He was too tired to be annoyed. "Do you want some coffee?"

England sighed and nodded. Norway retrieved his packet of coffee and switched on the small kettle in England's room. England remained by the window, no doubt trying to... curb his enthusiasm. Norway sighed and rubbed his forehead as the kettle boiled. He added two spoonfuls of coffee to their cups, thought for a moment and then added another. He would need to be on guard if he was to survive the rest of the day with the doubles.

When the coffee was ready, Norway brought their cups over to England, who was staring outside. He almost dropped the cups when he felt a hand pinch his behind. His glare only made the doubles laugh. He couldn't tell which one it was, so said nothing. He handed a cup to England, who took a sip and grimaced. The nation drank it regardless.

"Don't worry about it," Norway murmured around his cup, standing beside England. He flicked a strand of blond hair out of his eyes.

"I'm more annoyed at myself than worried," England replied sullenly. Norway smiled gently.

"It happened," he offered soothingly. "If Germany and Japan can't resist themselves, what chance did you have?"

"I guess you're right."

"Drink your coffee, it should help." Norway took a sip; nice and strong. "We're not tough enough to restrain them both, but if we stick together we should be safe."

When England didn't answer, Norway glanced over. His friend had a strange look in his eyes, his thick brows furrowed in thought, as if he had just realised something obvious. Norway had no idea what he was thinking. Suddenly, England slammed down his half empty cup and stalked over to his bedroom. The doubles watched him, but made no noise. Norway, thoroughly confused, followed him. What had gotten into his head?

"Eng?" he asked, watching the nation grab a coat from his wardrobe. "Everything alright?"

"I'm going out," England announced, running a hand through his already messy hair. He didn't look Norway in the eye as he snatched his wallet and strode out of his bedroom towards the door.

"You didn't listen did you? What did I say about sticking together?" Norway folded his arms, coffee still in hand and tapped his foot. England could be so stubborn at times.

"I'm going to... get something that should help."

"Oh?" Norway asked with a raised eyebrow. "Help with what?"

"Restraining those two," England replied, jabbing his thumbs at the staring doubles. Japan's double opened his mouth to speak, but Norway silenced him with a glare.

"What could possibly help...?" Norway faltered, his eyes widening in realisation. "Are you serious?"

"Yes I am. I'll be back with rope."

0O0

Norway bit his nail again as he checked the clock on the wall for the fifteenth time. It displayed 12:52pm. He was sitting at the kitchen table, still waiting for England to return. He took a sip of his warm coffee and scowled at the doubles. They were on their third video game – this one involving car races – and they were still incredibly noisy. Norway was irritated and twitchy; his four cups of coffee had finally caught up with him and any noise the doubles made seemed to make it worse. At least he was awake and feeling a little better in body, even if his temper was easily stoked. He glanced at the clock again. 12:53pm. Norway gritted his teeth. England had been gone for over an hour now and hadn't replied to any of Norway's texts. Norway sighed and sipped his coffee as loud curses and explosions reached his ears. That video game wasn't supposed to have explosions...

Earlier, the doubles had complained that they were hungry, so Norway had ordered for some food to be delivered to England's room. It had been a bad idea, as the doubles began arguing and fighting over who had what. Eventually Norway had taken all the food and dished it out evenly, acting like a mother of stroppy teenagers. Despite all the arguing, both doubles left their plates half full. Norway had grit his teeth at the waste, but had helped himself as much as he could. He even saved some for England when he returned. If he returned...

Something crashed to the floor, pulling Norway from his thoughts. Germany's double had kicked over the coffee table in anger at losing yet another game. He sat on the sofa scowling, then launched his controller at Japan's double's head. The double ducked nimbly to avoid the collision, making Germany take a swing at him. Japan practically jumped off the end of the sofa to avoid Germany's fist in his face. Norway stepped in-between them before the situation escalated further.

"For goodness sake, you're not children! Stop fighting!" he snapped. If he'd had known Germany and Japan acted this way he would never have created that fucking spell.

_I__ shouldn__'__t __have __done __it __in __the __first __place, _he thought as he stood his ground. _England__ and __I __never __learn. __Next __time __I__'__ll __bring __my __troll __or __get __one __of __England__'__s __fairies __to __stop __us, __if __that__'__s __possible._

"He's fucking cheating!" Germany's double shouted, trying to punch Japan around Norway's waist.

"Not cheating, just better than you," Japan replied, sticking his tongue out and pulling his bottom eyelid down with a finger. What on earth did that mean?

"Stop it both of you!" Norway shouted, pushing an even angrier Germany away by his chest. Despite his lithe frame, he forced the double back down onto the sofa. "Honestly, I've never known grown men to act in such a way!"

"It's not our fault," Germany said with a sulk. "You created us this way."

"Please don't remind me," Norway sighed. He bent down to set the coffee table to rights. "Now both of you sit down and go back to the game."

"But we're bored," Japan's double whined as he practically slithered back onto the sofa. "We don't want to play America's video games anymore."

"Well it's all we have to amuse you. It's either video games or sitting in silence." Norway stood and started to collect the thrown controllers. Thankfully the table wasn't broken. He doubted England would pay for the damages.

"Why don't you play with us Norwegen?" Germany's double said, his blue eyes gleaming with mischief. "England didn't want to, but I'm sure you would have fun with us."

"No," Norway stated firmly. He held out the controller for the double to take. "If you two must do that, do it with each other on the bed and get it out of your system. It might make you a little calmer and easier to manage."

"It's not fun with just two, three is even better," Germany said lustily. He started to crawl over to Norway, who backed away hastily, still holding out the controller.

"I said no," he repeated, grateful his voice didn't betray how nervous he was. Germany's double began to rise from the sofa. Norway retreated further, his pulse starting to race.

"Does Norway-san not have experience in that way?" asked Japan's double as he leaned forwards on the sofa arm. Norway glared at him. "We'd be happy to help with that."

"Stop talking and go back to your video game. I mean it."

Suddenly, Germany's double appeared behind him and with a gentle nudge, pushed Norway forwards into Japan's double. Norway cursed himself for not watching the blond nation. The controller dropped from his hands as Norway felt himself tipping over. He threw his arms out to brace against the impact, aiming for Japan's shoulder. Unfortunately, his arms landed either side of Japan's lap and his face in the smaller nation's stomach. Behind him, Germany latched onto Norway's hip with one hand, the other deftly snaked under his shirt. Norway gasped when he felt Germany's pelvis slam into his behind.

"Looks like Norway-san knows what to do," Japan smirked, holding onto Norway's shoulders and pinning him down.

"Of course, I bet we're not the only ones to have him like this. Denmark and Sweden have been here before us, right?" Germany muttered as he deftly pulled up Norway's shirt and began to kiss his back. One hand remained clasped on his hip, holding him in place.

"Fuck off! Let go of me!" Norway snapped, breaking away from Japan's hold. As he managed to push away, Japan leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Norway's shoulders, pulling him into a messy kiss. Norway froze as Japan's tongue darted into his mouth.

"Just like Igirisu," Japan muttered against Norway's lips. "You say no, but I can feel that you want this." To emphasis his point, Japan brought his knee up and rubbed it against Norway's growing erection. Norway's eyes widened at his reaction and he willed it to go away.

"Why don't you just give in?" Germany breathed against Norway's back. "We'll be gentle with you."

"Let me-" Norway started, but was cut off by Japan's kiss. He felt his arms being tugged towards the smaller double's chest and held in an iron grip. Norway tried to pull away, but was surprised at how strong Japan was.

A hand cupped his chin and pulled him away from the double's lips. Norway gasped for breath, thinking the doubles were letting him go, but he met Germany's kiss with a clash of teeth. Pain shot through Norway's mouth and in retaliation, Norway bit the double's lip. Germany yelped and pulled away, touching his finger to his mouth. When he saw the blood, Norway expected him to get angry and release him. Instead the double smirked.

"That only excites me more Norwegen," Germany breathed huskily against his neck.

Norway flinched as he felt one of Japan's hand sneak under his shirt and trace patterns on his skin. He tried to pull his hands free from his grip, but the smaller double held fast, his one hand holding Norway's wrists effortlessly. His tongue once again darted into Norway's mouth. Norway shuddered and felt his resolve fading.

_No,__ stop __this! __Please! __Don__'__t __do __this! _Norway pleaded internally. He tried to speak, but Japan's double kept kissing him harshly, not even allowing him to breathe. He started to become light-headed.

"Just give in Norwegen," Germany's double whispered as his free hand traced the lining of Norway's jeans. His fingers dipped under the material and edged dangerously close to his arousal. Japan's double seemed to understand his accomplice's intent, dropping his hand to Norway's jeans and fumbled with the button and zipper. Norway's resistance broke.

"Please..." he breathed as his jeans came loose and soft fingertips dipped lower...

"What the hell is going on?"

Everyone froze at the sound of a loud voice at the doorway. Norway turned his head, praying it wasn't Denmark or one of the other Nordics. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the real Germany stood aghast. Japan stood behind him, eyes averted with a blush on his face.

Striding forwards, Germany yanked his double away by the shoulders. Norway pulled from Japan's double and straightened his clothes, willing himself to calm down as he turned to face away from everyone present. He kept his eyes downcast, embarrassed by what had _almost_ happened.

"This is not what it looks like," Norway started feebly, only to realise how bad it sounded.

At that moment, a familiar voice called through the door. England appeared, his coat wrapped tight and his hair wind-swept. He was looking at what he was carrying inside a plastic bag, thus didn't see that Germany and Japan had returned.

"Nor? I'm back, and I've brought the..." England stopped in the doorway as five sets of eyes turned to face him and the object in his hands. "...rope," he finished in a faint voice.

Germany and Japan's eyes grew wide, their doubles smirked and Norway slapped a hand over his eyes in despair.

* * *

><p>Translation that (should) be correct:<p>

Hva - what


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter V

It took several minutes for the real Germany to calm down enough to hear the reasons for finding his and Japan's double locked in a seedy embrace with one of their 'babysitters.' After several choice remarks, a scuffle between himself and his double, a chase around England's hotel room and a broken lampshade, he was exhausted enough to listen. Norway explained that what Germany and Japan had seen was not entirely accurate. He had been manipulated by the doubles – who vehemently agreed – into that position and was not trying to take advantage of a more... compliant Germany and Japan. The doubles confirmed his story, adding their intentions and goals before Norway could silence them. There were several moments of awkward silence that followed.

England broke the silence by explaining that he had gone to get the rope to help deal with situations such as this. Unfortunately when he had checked his wallet, he only had English currency and it had taken a while to change his money into Euros. When he had managed to find a place that exchanged currency, he then wandered the city of Leuven trying to find a hardware shop that sold rope long enough to tie a person down. Naturally, he hadn't explained it in those terms, but he did get some strange looks from the locals when he bought the longest and sturdiest rope he could find. He hadn't been able to find a taxi, so had walked back to the hotel. Unfortunately he became distracted by the architecture and hadn't realised the time. He added again that the rope was not for anything dirty, only to keep the doubles secured so they didn't get any further ideas.

Japan then asked how England could have known the double acted in such a way when he was outside. Before England could answer, Japan's double recounted in full detail how he and Germany's double had almost had their way with England before they had gotten to Norway. Luckily, the real Germany was too tired to react. Instead he merely shook his head from where he sat on the sofa. Japan started to hurriedly speak to his double in Japanese, trying to scold him, but the double smirked and took a seat in one of the kitchen chairs.

"Please tell me you have discovered how to undo this spell," the real Germany asked with his head in his hands.

"Unfortunately not," Norway replied. He clicked on the kettle and spooned coffee into his cup. "I have been wracking my brains all day, but nothing about the spell has come back to me." He did remember the incident with the girls in the club and somehow appearing in the hotel reception, but the rest of the evening was still blank.

"Is there nothing that you could try England-san?" Japan asked, placing a cup next to Norway's. He filled his with tea.

"I don't have my spell book with me I'm afraid," he said with a shake of his head. "If I did, I may be able to help a little, but as this is Norway's spell it will be difficult for me to undo."

"I'll never understand magic," Germany muttered from his seat. "Make me a coffee too please Norway."

"It can be complicated," Norway agreed, placing another cup in line. He glanced at England, who nodded. A third cup was added.

"What happens if this cannot be undone?" Japan asked, his voice rising in pitch. He stared at his hands as he waited for the kettle to boil. "What if Mr. Germany and I are made to stay this way for the rest of our existence? What would that mean for us as a nation? Would the people be affected? Would-"

"Calm down Japan!" Norway interrupted. He rested his hand on Japan's shoulder. "It won't be like that. We'll find a way to undo this mistake."

"He's right," England agreed with a sympathetic smile. "There is always a way to erase a mistake. Don't worry."

The kettle finished boiling and Norway poured the water into the cups. The aroma of coffee was strongest, followed by England's Earl Grey tea and Japan's green tea. It was strangely quiet. Today had been a whirlwind of activity and Norway was grateful for a moment's peace as he poured a little milk into England's cup.

"I hope you're right," Germany said as he took his cup from Japan.

England took his cup from Norway. "You know, if you two weren't so cold and distant all the time, we might not be in this mess. Just saying is all!" England added when Germany scowled at him.

"There is a reason I don't show that side of myself," Germany retorted taking a long gulp of coffee.

"Your brother has no issue being that way."

"Prussia is Prussia," Germany snapped. "I don't want to act that way. Besides, if you are following that logic, shouldn't you slip into your pirate mentality more?"

Norway smiled at their conversation. He could understand Germany's reluctance to show his true colours. He himself was that way inclined; he doubted anyone outside of the Nordics and possibly England had seen him angry. He was a man of few words and reclusive by nature. It was just the way he was, and forcing himself to be more sociable did not make a difference. Germany was efficient, pessimistic and serious. A wave of guilt washed over Norway as he pondered their predicament. At least he could return the two nations to their correct state... hopefully.

"What's wrong Japan?" Norway asked sipping his coffee. At his side, Japan had been quietly sipping his tea quietly as Germany and England conversed. The small nation was now glancing around the room with a worried look on his face.

"Where are the doubles?"

The sofa was empty. The bedroom door was closed, but no noises could be heard. With dread lining his stomach, Norway glanced towards the room door. It was open.

The doubles had escaped.

0O0

After three hours of scouring the city, involving numerous taxi rides, high-speed chases and frantic phone-calls, Germany and Japan's doubles were found. They were being held in the local police station. They had both been seen using spray paint to draw rude shapes on government buildings, setting off fireworks in the middle of a crowded street and eventually caught while streaking through a public park. At least when they had been arrested, the doubles had the good sense to list England as their first contact; that had been a very interesting telephone conversation.

Begrudgingly, the four nations had clubbed together to pay bail for the doubles. 'Mr. Honda' and 'Mr. Beilschmidt' were then given a warning and escorted out of the police station. It was a tense taxi ride back to the hotel, especially when Japan pointed out that they had missed the afternoon meeting completely.

As soon as they were back in England's hotel room, the doubles were lashed to the kitchen chairs with rope. They protested and fought as best they could, but eventually were subdued. There followed a loud, heated argument between Germany, England and Norway, during which Japan sat quietly on the sofa sipping tea. The main topic for the arguments was how the doubles had escaped and whose fault it was. It was eventually agreed that the argument was null and void; it was no one's fault, but there now had to be at least two people 'on guard' in the room.

Japan kindly offered to retrieve dinner for them all when the shift pattern had been agreed. He took Germany with him, leaving Norway and England to deal with the doubles, who were cursing and complaining loudly in their restrained seats. Japan and Germany returned with a rich stew of chicken, vegetables, cream and eggs called Waterzooi. It smelled delicious and made everyone's stomach growl.

As the doubles were tied up, the four nations had to eat their meals on the floor or on the sofa. Germany and Japan were forced to sit on the floor as they had to feed their counterparts. Norway grateful he had a seat on the sofa; his legs were aching from all the chasing he had done. He ate in silence, watching as Germany and Japan spoon-fed their counterparts.

Germany's double accepted his food with a sullen silence, chewing slowly and glaring at the real Germany as he swallowed. The atmosphere was very tense; Norway expected the double to lash out at any moment and kick the bowl of food across the room. Thankfully he restrained himself and finished his meal quickly. On the other hand, Japan's double seemed to enjoy every moment of his meal, taking the opportunity to tease his counterpart constantly. He would often refer to Japan as 'Nihon-sama,' which made Japan blush a deep crimson. Norway was unsure what 'sama' meant, but from the way the double was saying the word, he imagined it was dirty.

When the doubles had finished, the four nations ate in silence, savouring the food. Norway trying his hardest to stay awake, but he could feel sleep beginning to creep into his body. After today's events, Norway was enjoying the peaceful silence. Unfortunately, Germany's double had other ideas.

"So BORED!" he shouted, stamping his feet on the ground. "Bored bored bored bored BORED! Gelangweilt in case don't understand English arschloch!" he spat at his counterpart, ice-blue eyes filled with anger. He thrashed and writhed against the rope that held him, rocking dangerously on the chair.

"Halt die Klappe," was the real Germany's reply. He didn't even look at his double as he chewed his food. He had removed his jacket and was sitting crossed-legged on the floor with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His usually immaculate hair was ruffled and lines were beginning to form under his eyes. Norway was sure he looked just as rough.

"Just accept it Germany," England snapped as he finished his meal. "I meant the other Germany," he added for clarity, pointing with his fork.

As conversation between England and Germany's double continued – littered with many swear words – Norway stirred the remainder of his meal absentmindedly. His eyes gazed over as he tried once again to remember the details of last night.

_I__ remember __England __dragging __me __up __those __stone __steps __outside __the __hotel, _he thought as he skewered a piece of chicken with his fork._ He __must __have __pulled __me __inside __one __of __the __elevators; __we __were __in __no __fit __state __to __use __the __stairs. __So __when __did __I__ create __the __spell? __I __couldn__'__t __have __done __it __in __my __sleep. __I __must __have __included __a __way __of __dissolving __it; __I__'__ve __never __forgotten __to __include __something __like __that._

"I'm bored too," Japan's double whined, breaking Norway's train of thought. He wriggled in his seat half-heartedly. "Untie me and I promise I'll play the video games."

"If you untie him, you have to untie me!" Germany's double shouted. "You can't treat him better than me, that's not fair!" He stamped his foot to emphasis the point.

"I'm not a spoiled brat like you, I deserve to be untied," Japan's double spat back.

A very loud, multi-language argument followed. Norway simply ignored all the shouts, stomps and snarls. Germany's double managed to wriggle one arm free from his restraints and take a swing at Japan's double. England and Germany leapt up to stop him, their food forgotten and spilling onto the floor. Japan's double fell over in his seat, crashing to the floor as he managed to avoid the German double's fist. He kicked out with feet, aiming for Germany but hit England instead. Chaos ensued, as did curses and more punches.

Norway just sat there watching. He placed his bowl on the nearby coffee table and ran his hands over his eyes, trying desperately to think of a way out of this situation. When nothing came to mind, he ran a hand through his messy blond hair, pulling out the hairpin and toying with it as he continued to wrack his brains.

_What did I say in that elevator? What clause did I include to get out of this mess? Fuck, this is hopeless! Is this how it will be forever? Germany will kill me for certain. I have to think! Is the solution blindly obvious? So obvious that I can't see it?_

"Settle down you two!" England shouted as he pulled the rope holding Germany's double tighter, effectively pinning him against the chair. "You're just going to have to accept this! Stop struggling!"

_Accept it? Not really what we should be... wait... accept it? _

A thread of an idea began to form in Norway's mind, followed by a plan. He narrowed his eyes in concentration as the plan began to take shape. It wasn't a good plan and there was no guarantee it would work. It could make things a whole lot worse. But Norway had to try. It was a logical idea... in a sense. Anything was better than staying in this situation, with two Germany's at each other's throats and Japan trying to get into his own pants. Taking a deep breath, he prepared his words carefully.

"I believe may have an idea how to solve this problem," he announced to the brawling men before him.

"Thank goodness," England breathed. He had managed to re-tie the German double's restraints as the real Germany held him down, however he now had a split lip from where the double had landed a punch.

"What is it Norway-san?" Japan asked, his eyes glowing in hope as he deftly tied another knot behind his double's back.

"You just have to accept it."

Five faces fell.

"You're saying we have to accept that we'll be this way for the rest of time?" Germany growled, clenching his fist tightly. Norway sank a little further into the sofa.

"No you misunderstand," Norway said, shaking his head. "You have to accept them. They are a part of you and they need to be acknowledged, not suppressed. So far you have seen them as a problem, as something that needs to be erased, but you can't erase a part of your own personality. They're just another side of you, not a new being."

Germany frowned in confusion. "But that's-"

"How do we accept them? Is merely thinking it enough?" Japan asked, cutting in and placing a restraining hand on Germany's arm. "At this point, I'm willing to try anything," he added, eyeing his double.

Norway shrugged in response. "Try it."

Norway had to suppress a giggle at Germany's stern face as he stared at his double. He glanced at England, who was biting his hand to hide his laughter. Nothing happened aside from Germany's double making a rude gesture at his counterpart. Japan stared at his double, who blew a kiss and licked his lips suggestively. Again, nothing happened. Norway tapped his chin in thought. Maybe it was another 'everything will return to normal at dawn' spell, although that was a little cliché for his liking.

"Physical contact might help," Japan's double offered, crossing his legs as best he could while restrained. Japan was about to reply, but Norway cut him off.

"Maybe he's right. The doubles are the other halves of you; maybe touching would help them to return to where they should be." Norway knew it sounded as if he were clutching at straws, but what was the harm in trying?

"Du bare ønsker å se dem kysse," England muttered under his breath and looking at the floor. Norway made no reply, but the corner of his mouth did curve upwards.

"And why is that necessary?" Germany asked with narrowed eyes. "I swear, if this is-"

"Calm down Tyskland," Norway snapped. "I know it seems a little farfetched but this is magic we're talking about. If we're using the laws of physics, magic shouldn't even exist, it's an illogical anomaly. Thus the solution to this problem would be just as illogical."

_Well... something like that... I hope!_

"That's ridiculous!" Germany snapped. "We've been touching our doubles all day and nothing has happened! Is this just another prank? Because if so, it's in poor taste!"

"Hold on Germany," England said, waving his hands in order to calm the tension. "The doubles have been touching you and Japan all day, but you've been doing your best to ignore them. All you need to do is initiate... something with them, signalling that you don't want to push them away anymore. And anyway, what harm is there in trying? The doubles are tied down so they can't get you. What's the worst that could happen?"

_England__ I __could __marry __you, _Norway thought, relieved that someone understood what he was saying.

"I can see the logic in this," Japan muttered. He had a hand under his chin and looked in deep thought.

"Really Japan? You see logic?" Germany said. His gaze flicked from Norway, to England, to Japan and then back to Norway. He shook his head in despair.

A culmination of coffee, lack of sleep and stress made something snap inside Norway. He slammed his hands onto the sofa and glared at Germany. "Fucking hell Germany, I'm not asking you to start another world war, just touch your double! He's basically your twin, is that so bad? Are you that scared of him?"

Germany snarled and opened his mouth to protest, but was silenced as Japan suddenly moved towards his double. Everyone turned to watch the nation. He leaned over and placed his hands on his double's shoulders, looking deep into his eyes. The double backed away as much as possible, which wasn't very far thanks to his restraints. The five other nations sat with bated breath, wondering what Japan would do. After several moments of staring, Japan leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on his double's lips.

Suddenly, there was a bright white light that burst into the room. It blinded everyone, despite attempts to shield their vision. The light lasted only a few seconds before it disappeared, leaving the four other nations blinking in its wake. Norway rubbed his watery eyes, trying to restore his sight. Eventually, his vision returned and he was pleased with what he saw. A small smile crept onto his face as he noticed the empty kitchen chair with a pile of rope and clothes at its feet. Japan remained in the same position, only his hands now rested on the chair. He blinked several times and looked from side to side. When he finally realised his double had gone, he spun happily in a circle.

"It worked!" Japan shouted, raising a fist into the air before realising what he had done. He blushed and coughed awkwardly, trying to disguise his actions.

Relief flooded Norway. He sighed and leaned back into the sofa, the tension in his shoulders disappearing. It had worked. It had been a one in a million, complete and utter stab in the dark, but it had worked. Now Norway could stop worrying about Germany trying to kill him and return to normality. A profound wave of tiredness suddenly tugged at him. He had only gotten approximately two hours sleep last night; he had been running on coffee and adrenaline all day.

"Great, now you Germany," England stated. He sauntered over and slumped onto the sofa-bed next to Norway. "Let's get this over and done with, I need some sleep." For emphasis, he ran a hand over his face.

Germany stood from where we was seated and crossed the room to his double. The double glared at him and began speaking in rapid, but quiet German. Norway had no idea what he was saying, but it seemed to provoke the real Germany. Where Japan had been gentle, Germany was rough and harsh, cupping his double's chin and pulling him upwards for a kiss. It was a crushing, passionate kiss with tongue entwining and fighting for dominance. Norway winced at the sound of teeth clashing together.

The bright light flared again, catching Norway off guard. His eyes burned again and began to water. To his side, he heard England curse loudly. After a few moments, the light faded, although all Norway could see what purple stars in front of his eyes.

"Verdammt," Norway heard Germany say. There was a crash and a thump. Norway blinked away the remaining shapes in his eyes to see one German nation face-first on the floor with rope, clothes and a kitchen chair on top of him. Norway giggled as he rose to help Germany up.

"Feel better?" Norway asked, pulling the chair off Germany's back. "You're back to your normal self."

"At last," Germany muttered, pushing himself up off the floor. "I am... grateful for your help." He most certainly didn't sound grateful.

"Yes, thank you very much for your assistance," Japan added. He bowed deeply from the waist. At least he sounded sincere.

"However it was your fault," Germany muttered. He folded his arms and stared intently at Norway, eyes narrowed and fingers tapping on his arm. "I hope this incident isn't repeated."

Norway was about to snap an angry retort, but England spared him.

"Listen, we're both absolutely shattered," he said with a loud yawn. "As much as we would love to hear your lecture, would you two mind leaving us to get some needed sleep?" He stretched his arms above his head as another yawn escaped.

"Of course, Mr. Germany let's return to our rooms. Italy must be wondering where we are," Japan said, gracefully tugging Germany towards the door. With a grunt, Germany allowed himself to be pulled away. Japan bowed once more before exiting, but Germany turned on his heel to fix Norway one final glare.

"There is more that needs to be said, but it can wait. I'll see you tomorrow, bright and early," Germany threatened with a scowl before closing the door. Norway shook his head in disbelief.

Some people were never satisfied.

* * *

><p>Translations that probably aren't accurate:<p>

Gelangweilt - Bored

Halt die Klappe – Shut up

Du bare ønsker å se dem kysse – You just want to see them kiss


	6. Epilogue

Epilogue

It was 08:30am the following morning. England and Norway had arrived early to the meeting as instructed by Germany. They were dressed in their suits and were seated on their chairs with their hands in their laps and eyes staring at the floor. Both wore outraged blushes across their cheeks. In front of them stood Germany, arms folded and booted foot tapping on the ground. He was in his uniform again; a firm scowl across his face.

England shuffled in his seat as he listened to Germany's lecture. He wished he was anywhere but here in front of the enraged man. He should have been grateful that Norway had returned him to normal, not lecturing as if they were naughty children.

"So that is where we stand," he concluded in a loud voice.

"I don't see why we have to wear something as embarrassing as this," England mumbled, circling his thumbs. He didn't dare look Germany in the face when he spoke.

"You know why you both have to wear this contraption," Germany snapped, scowling all the more. "Do you need me to explain again?"

England opened his mouth to speak, but Norway cut him off with a shake of his head. England closed his mouth and looked away, feeling small and sheepish.

"It's just embarrassing," he grumbled. He heard Norway sigh in exasperation.

"As embarrassing as having a double created that shows all your bad qualities?" Germany asked sarcastically.

"We said sorry," Norway muttered petulantly. He squirmed in his seat.

"And I accepted your apologies, but how do I know it won't happen again?"

"We said we would behave," England whined. "You don't need to make us wear these things!" It was incredibly embarrassing; there was no way to hide the monstrosity. Everyone at the meeting would see it and everyone would laugh. England knew he was never going to live this down.

Germany sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Let me explain one more time, to make it abundantly clear. What you have strapped to your ankles are SCRAM bracelets. They monitor the level of alcohol intake and while you're still here in Leuven, you'll wear them! We have two more days of meetings and I do not want a repeat of what happened! Understand?"

"Yes sir," England and Norway chimed, still not looking Germany in the face. The door to the meeting room opened and some of the other nations began to enter. England and Norway hurried to their seats, avoiding the puzzled faces of their colleagues. England made sure when he was seated, he pulled his feet under his chair where no one could see the huge chunk of plastic. He awkwardly arranged his papers as the nations grew silent and Belgium declared the meeting open.

The rest of the day was going to be unbearable without a drink...

0O0

It was two days later when Germany and Japan each received a letter. Japan was visiting Germany at the time, but he had managed to grab his post before leaving. The trip had taken a while, so Japan had spent most of his time sleeping and reading some doujishi. Thus, it was only after settling into Germany's sofa with some tea that he picked out the letter from his pack. Germany was completing some last-minutes chores when he heard a choked cry from his living room. He rushed in to find Japan staring intently at a small letter.

"Mr. Germany, I believe we have a letter from the Mayor of Leuven," he said, his tone edged with disbelief. With mounting dread, Germany took the letter and tore open the envelope. The writing was very neat and formal. He skimmed over the introductions and pleasantries until his eyes caught a certain set of words.

As he re-read the words, Germany gripped the paper tightly, crumpling the edges. This was unbelievable! He gritted his teeth at the last paragraph, which particularly stoked the flames of his anger:

_Dear Mr. Beilschmidt,_

_The city of Leuven would like to express its deepest gratitude for being chosen as the host city for this year's World Meeting. I trust that you enjoyed your stay in our city throughout the three day meeting and took in all the sights that our city has to offer. I hope you and your colleagues would consider Leuven as host for your World Meeting in the future. _

_However, it has come to my attention that during your official visit to the city of Leuven, you and your companion Mr. Honda were involved in an altercation with the city police. You were charged with disturbing the peace, vandalism and indecent exposure. As Mayor of Leuven I find these charges very disturbing, particular as they were committed by a representative of a nation. Additionally, I find it equal distressing that a false name was given during your stay in Leuven prison, another offense which will be added to your record._

_As a result of your actions, you are banned from the city of Leuven indefinitely. If you should be found attempting to entire the city, you will be arrested on sight without the possibility of bail._

_I expect your compliance in this matter. _

_Yours sincerely,_

_The Mayor of Leuven._

Germany breathed deeply, calming himself as he reached for his phonebook. There were two people who he needed to speak to...


End file.
